


Arrhythmia

by Nomad_Dash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Ferdibert Secret Santa 2019, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shameless Newlywed Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: “Oh, thank you! Ah, hello there too, by the way.” Ferdinand stumbled over his belated greeting, realizing that he didn’t even notice she was there until she started speaking. The flowers were handed off to her in trade for the horse.“You two have your fun. These will be in my quarters,” she had no means to enter theirs after all, “and I’ll hand them over when you two come back. Don’t worry, they’ll be in great care.” She heard the gratitude being said as she walked away, resisting the urge to shake her head again at the two love birds.After all, it was all her fault she allowed them to get like that, and it was a fact she took pride in.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Arrhythmia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattletold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattletold/gifts).

> For Ludella!
> 
> Merry cirmbus its me ya secret santa here for some shameless newlywed fluff and Hubert going above and beyond for his husband. This was really fun and I hope you like it!

She was no sorcerer, yet she seemed to have put a spell on Hubert. She knew how much weight her word had in regards to him, but this was beyond the scope that she could ever imagine. Ferdinand was all the same, even worse she would like to add, and it was all her fault. She should have known something like this would happen, but Edelgard would have never expected to this extent. 

She officiated their marriage two weeks ago, and she did not regret it one bit.

They still got their work done which was all she could really ask for, but this was one of the rare times she’s seen them apart from one another and that was only because Hubert was trying to plan something special for the cavalier and she ended up being roped in to help. A chuckle left her before she could even think of stopping it, making Hubert look over from where he was braiding sunflowers into Ferdinand’s gelding’s mane.

“Does it look bad?” He asked, glancing over at Edelgard before back at his work to see it halfway finished. He’s used to doing hair, done it many times for Edelgard with the times he’s done for his husband slowly catching up to that unknown about, but adding flowers into plaits was a new experience.

“Not at all,” She pulled another sunflower she was holding to pass it to Hubert so he could continue his work, “it looks beautiful, it’s all just funny to me.”

Hubert took the flower handed to him, rolling the stem between his fingers as he thought over her comment. A warm chuckle left him as well, understanding exactly where she was coming from. Marrying Ferdinand, even forming a romantic relationship with him changed the mage in so many ways he could have never predicted. He’s learned to smile more, found another person to devote his everything too, and -at least according to Bernedetta- he came across as far more approachable with this new found light in his life. Those feelings and descriptions doubled down once he had a ring on his finger and he adopted the last name Vestra-Aegir. “I can see how you find it so.”

“I’m happy for you, Hubert.”

“Thank you-”

“But I would appreciate it if you parted from meetings normally instead of coming together as if you’ve been apart for a decade instead of an hour.” 

“R-Right.” Hubert messed up a braid as he was called out in a jesting manner, a small dusting of pink trailing across the bridge of his nose. Ever since their wedding they have been cursed by not having a proper honeymoon, the demands of an infant empire calling to them in a way that prevented them from having such time to themselves. They were subconsciously making up for those lost moments by never being seen apart from each other for more than a few minutes -this moment right now a rare exception for a certain reason. 

Everywhere they went Ferdinand held onto his arm, hardly looking where they were going as they had eyes only for each other. It was a miracle they haven’t ran into any one as of yet. They always had tea time together at noon of the dot, and they shared their sweet nothing unabashed to the any public crowd that could be passing by.

“I simply… I wish to make my husband happy.” That was another thing Edelgard noticed after she married them- Ferdinand was not only his name anymore for Hubert, he was _ my husband, Ferdinand von Aegir-Vestra _ to strangers and officials he had to meet with and only _ my husband _in regards to close acquaintances. The same could be said for Ferdinand in reference to Hubert, and Edelgard could tell each time they both said that one word their eyes would light up, a smile would cross their lips -reserved or boasted depending on who was in question- and a blush would paint their cheeks.

Looking at Hubert now, green eyes focused on typing off the braid, she could see that sparkle, that small grin, and that lingering dusting of pink. “I know you will, you’ve been planning this for a week now.” Edelgard has never seen him plan something out so intensely that wasn’t a tactical drill, but the way she caught him slaving over his notes made her wonder if this was another war or that honeymoon they were finally able to get.

There were no meetings for the next few days, the work was done, and there was nothing in the way that Edelgard couldn’t do on her own. Finally, they would have that proper honeymoon they missed out on, and Hubert was doing everything he could to go over the top and make sure it was perfect for his husband. That’s why they were both in the stable now, Hubert getting their horses ready so they could ride off to a secluded cliff side clearing, share a lovely picnic together, and come back to do as newlyweds do on honeymoon. Hubert didn’t mention that last part in his plans when Edelgard asked, but it was unfortunately implied whether he liked it or not. 

“You better finish quickly, I’m not sure how long he can stand being away from you.” Edelgard couldn’t help herself as she poked her fun and handed Hubert another sunflower, the easy going horse standing there with one hind leg flexed to rest. Hubert’s own gelding was already adorned in tack, going above and beyond by adding sunflower’s in his mane and tail as well so the palomino and bay steed match in aesthetic. His horse held saddlebags on its quarters, the picnic supplies safely secured in the bags and ready for the ride out. Edelgard handed another flower, way more in her hand than needed for the palomino’s mane and she could only imagine the rest would be used as a bouquet for Ferdinand.

“I cannot stand it either.” Hubert admitted, the effects of Ferdinand showing through as he would have never admitted something so embarrassing beforehand. Edelgard ended up laughing lightly once more.

“Please, do not mock me.” Hubert pulled his hands away from the finish braid, the horse finally looking more alive with perked ears as if he too realized he was done being dressed up. Hubert turned towards Edelgard to take the rest of the flowers for her, his smile still lingering to show that he did not take her works as face value mocking.

“I would never do such a thing.” She said in a huff, corners of her lips pulled up in a smirk as she passed over the flowers. They were gathered gently in his arms, adjusted slightly so he could free a hand to unhitch Ferdinand’s horse. Edelgard made her way over to Hubert’s, helping out once more to unhitch the gelding’s lead to walk out of the stable. “Are you all ready?” 

He’s been ready for this before he even finalised his plans, but that was already well known. “Yes, thank you again for your help.” 

“Of course- whatever it takes to get you newlyweds out of my hair.” Another jab as she walked alongside Hubert, reins in hand and having her fun.

“Are we truly that annoying?” He sounded a little worried at the possibility by the wince in his voice. It was nice he was being considerate now, given that if Ferdinand was with him he would not care at all.

A shake of her head and a kind smile, Edelgard continued once more. “Who am I to judge? After all, I wanted to be the same when I married-”

“Hubie!” 

Edelgard was cut off at the sound of Ferdinand, rounding the corner he was as the other two exited the stables. In no time flat, Edelgard no longer existed.

Ferdinand was mindful not to run around the horses, but he was still quick in his stride as he made his way over a Hubert. He wore a bright smile on his face as he soaked in the image of his husband, horse in hand and flowers in arm. While those things were fascinating and sparked curiosity in Ferdinand, all he currently cared about when he was close enough to Hubert was cupping his jaw in his rough hands and pulling him down for a sweet kiss.

Hubert pressed back, could never dream of doing the opposite as he allowed Ferdinand to kiss him as long as he wished. His face was still lovingly held in his palms when they parted. “How was the conference, my sunshine?”

“Horrendous, dear, I wanted it to end so quickly! It would have been much more bearable if you were there.” It was a meeting with his soldiers, something that Hubert wasn’t needed for, but that didn’t stop him from wishing for his husband. He could often be seen rubbing his ring with his thumb when he wasn’t speaking, a subtle way to make it obvious he was married yet a small bit of comfort when being away from his love.

“My sincerest apologies for not joining you, beloved. I hope you do not mind, but I was planning something for you instead.” He was pulled down for another kiss, as if Ferdinand could not stand the thought of his mouth moving not against his own, but this one remained a small peck as once it finished he pulled his hands away to finally see what all Hubert was referring to.

Ferdinand ended up cupping his own face, covering his growing blush over his freckled, tanned cheeks as he looked over Hubert. He was well put together in a riding uniform, coat fitting perfectly over his torso holding his heart beating a mile a minute as his jodhpurs hugged thin legs tightly. His eyes were kind if not sheepish, his own blush staining his ears and face as he adjusted his grip on the reins and then the flowers. Edelgard was still there too, off to the side still dutifully holding Hubert’s horse, and she couldn’t help but notice the looks they shared with each other was that of falling in love all over again.

“When did you plan all this?” Ferdinand sounded out of breath from being blown away by the gesture, finally looking away from Hubert’s face down at the flowers. He reached out, slowly collecting them to pull into his arms. He looked over them idly with a fond smile, before a giddy noise left him and he held him close to his chest while still being careful of their fragility.

“We never had time to truly celebrate our honeymoon until now; I wanted to do something special for you, Ferdie.”

Oh no, Hubert was using _ that _nickname. That’s when Edelgard knew to take her leave before she became witness to a seriously sappy, hopelessly in love couple still in their newlywed phase. She has learned this the hard way and she has been conditioned in using it as the signal that nothing would get done. That was fine, there was nothing for them to do besides love each other, and that was the whole point of this. But she didn’t need to play witness again.

“I’ll find a vase for the flowers- I wouldn’t want to keep you too waiting by taking care of those.” She offered, knowing it was best to usher them off to their importu honeymoon. 

“Oh, thank you! Ah, hello there too, by the way.” Ferdinand stumbled over his belated greeting, realizing that he didn’t even notice she was there until she started speaking. The flowers were handed off to her in trade for the horse.

“You two have your fun. These will be in my quarters,” she had no means to enter theirs after all, “and I’ll hand them over when you two come back. Don’t worry, they’ll be in great care.” She heard the gratitude being said as she walked away, resisting the urge to shake her head again at the two love birds. 

After all, it was all her fault she allowed them to get like that, and it was a fact she took pride in.


End file.
